Love Shades
by fearblank
Summary: Lily and her friend Rose are having a conversation in the common room after a comment from the one and only Sirius Black.


'I love you Rosie.' Lily Evans burst out suddenly and randomly one afternoon as she and her best friend sat in the Common room after classes. Rose looked up from her novel slowly and unconcernedly before replying.

'I love you too, Lily.' It was their misfortune that at the table behind where they were sitting on the sofa sat Sirius Black. Sirius turned around quickly in his seat after hearing the exchange.

'Are you guys lesbian or something?' he asked, raising one dark and slender eye-brow in their direction before flinging some of his longish hair from his eyes. Rose gave him a disgusted look before replying.

'God no, Black.' She spat 'Get your filthy, peanut-sized, egotistical mind out of the gutter!' the other dark eye-brow raised, giving Sirius an affronted and surprised look at the usually quiet girl's exclamation.

'What, Rose? I was just asking!' Sirius stood from his chair and shoved his pile of homework into his school satchel. 'But… if you are, I would be willing to… ah…. You know, join in?' both girls had matching death glares on their faces. Sirius just smiled and winked before walking off to the boy's dormitory.

Rose turned back to Lily

'He is such a Pig!' she exclaimed. Lily sighed deeply.

'I know, but since when hasn't he been?' she raised one red brow at Rose in question.

'I know, never.'

'I Guess, considering that it is Black, that he just doesn't get the fact that there is more than just one type of love.' Rose nodded.

'Yeah, like the love that we share, that is just because we are really good friends… I think it is sorta like platonic love…?' Lilly agreed with her.

'Yes, it is, isn't it? There is also material love.'

'What?'

'Material love.' Lily stated 'You know, like when you love an object, or a person, because of how they look or feel or whatever. You know; I love my book and so on.' Rose shook her head, a smile splashing across her lips.

'You and your books…' Lily poked out her tongue.

'Whatever Rosie… hmmm… what other types of love are there?'

'That one ummmm…' Rose paused and an evil look glinted in here eyes 'Unconditional love.' Lily raised her eye-brow again.

'Where did you get that one from? And why do I get the feeling that I don't want to know?'

'Weeelllllll… I got it from Potter.' Before Lily could interrupt, Rose continued. 'I mean, he is head over heals for you, but you can't stand him. And, no matter what you say or do, that is most likely never going to change. You see? Unconditional love.' Lily snorted.

'Potters "Love" for me is not "Unconditional". It is purely some kind of boyish infatuation.' She stated huffily. Rose gave her a reproachful look.

'That is not true.' Lily just glared at her and Rose got the hint to change subjects. 'Okay, okay! Hmmmm… there is that kind of love that you have for your family. You know, how you will always love them in some way, even if you don't necessarily like them. Like you and Petunia.' She added, bringing up Lily's older sister as an example. Lily nodded.

'Mutual Love. You know, when you both love each other, but in a way that is not romantic.'

'Mmmmhmmmm… you mean sorta like mutual respect?'

'Yes, exactly like mutual respect, just, not the respect part.'

'Idiot.'

'Oh, shut up!'

'No!' Rose poked out her tongue this time. 'Puppy love. When younger people fall into what they think of as love.'

'It's also called young love.' Lily stated. Again.

'Do I look like I care?' Lily looked Rose up and down before shaking her head slowly and replying.

'No. Not really. No.' she smiled briefly before continuing. 'I'm wondering, is there some sort of love for your enemies?'

'What… do you mean like, pity?'

'I don't really know…'

'Ohhhhhhh…' there was a pause. 'Well, let's just call it Evil Love.' Lily gave her a startled look before she and Rose burst out laughing. When they had calmed down, Rose continued, adding another into the mix. 'Sexual Love.'

'You mean, Intimate Love?'

'Yeah, yeah, what ever… that would suit Black, wouldn't it? You know, he only seems to see girls as things to shag, but nothing more. My point is driven home by his previous comment towards us.'

'Yep, I have to agree with that one.' Lily thought for a while in silence. 'What about true love?'

'Huh?'

'Well, we mentioned all of those other types of love, but isn't true love supposed to be the most important type of them all?'

'Why?' Rose was slightly confused, not that this was unusual…

'Well, true love is when you find your soul mate and you Love them for no particular reason, just because it feels right, and you know that the love is a bond that will last forever…' both girls smiled dreamily and sighed.

'That sounds so beautiful…' said Rose, concocting in her mind what she wanted her soul mate to be like.

'Yeah.' Agreed Lily.

Both of the girls then drifted off into their thoughts, but were startled back into reality when the rush of people started to get up and leave the portrait hole for dinner. They both stood and crossed the room. When they were about to leave the portrait, Rose turned to Lily once more.

'Lily, I love you in a Platonic-Mutual-Non-Lesbian way, and if you think anything other than that, you, are nothing better than a perverted sicko worthy of the likes of one Mr. Sirius Orion Black.' Lily smiled wryly at her best friend.

'I love you too, Rosie.'


End file.
